backyardsportsfandomcom-20200215-history
Backyard Baseball 2005
Backyard Baseball 2005 is a sports video game developed by Humungous Entertainment. It was the first [http://igre.games/sportske-igre/ 3D Backyard Sports] title and sixth installment of the Backyard Baseball series. It was made for PlayStation 2, PC, and GameCube. Pros *Nomar Garciaparra *Pedro Martinez *Alex Rodriguez *Derek Jeter *Carlos Delgado *Alfonso Soriano *Ichiro Suzuki *Mike Piazza *Jim Thome *Dontrelle Willis *Sammy Sosa *Greg Maddux *Albert Pujols *Randy Johnson *Shawn Green *Eric Gagne * Barry Bonds (GameCube only) Intro Video The intro video features several backyard kids playing a baseball game. Angela Delvecchio accidentally throws a wild pitch, which is hit by Pete Wheeler while he was in the On-Deck circle. Several accidents by the opposing team lead to Pete scoring an in-the-park home run. Pete ran so fast however, he ran through the fence. Trivia *Except for Pablo Sanchez, all the MLB pros and Backyard Kids have new theme songs. *The themes in the gamecube version were the old themes, as of that moment, the only kid who changed her voice was Annie. *The Quantum Field space theme was remade in Backyard Baseball 2007 as Area 51. *Once again, Mr. Clanky appears as an unlockable player. However in this game he can be drafted in a season and he has his own music. *Barry Bonds only appeared in the GameCube version of the game. *Alex Rodriguez appears on the cover, however he wears his Rangers uniform in the GameCube version, and his Yankees uniform in the PC version. *Mike Piazza wears his hat frontwards in this game, when he wore it backwards in the 2D games. *This game does not show a nickname for the players, but the nickname revelance was continued in Backyard Baseball 2007. *The players' descriptions were taken from Backyard Baseball 2001 & 2003. *Both Mike Piazza and Randy Johnson state they have been allowed to be the drummer in the Khan brothers' band. *Maria Luna's new theme is similar to "Smooth" by Santana. *Greg Maddux's theme is similar to "Another Brick In the Wall (Part 2)" by Pink Floyd. It is also somewhat similar to "Another One Bites the Dust" by Queen. *Randy Johnson mentions the true fact that he is a big fan of the prog rock band Rush. *Achmed Khan says his signature pitch is the 'Zig-Zag', however that specific pitch is not featured in the game. *Nomar Garciaparra mentions the true fact that his name is Nomar, and his name is his father's name, Ramon, backwards. *Greg Maddux mentions the true fact that he was born in Texas. *Sammy Sosa mentions the true fact that his favorite player is Roberto Clemente. *Jim Thome mentions the true fact that his middle name is Howard. *The music themes from Baseball 2005 were continued to be used in the following Backyard Sports games. *The art style of Baseball 2005 was also used in Backyard Hockey and Backyard Football 2006. *Annie Frazier in the GameCube version of this game sounds like Mr. Friend from Rugrats. *Alfonso Soriano doesn't appear in the GameCube version of the game. Category:Backyard Sports Games Category:Atari Games